Saviour
by xXx-CULLEN-AT-HEART-xXx
Summary: Alice was only 10 when she was locked i the asylum. Now she is 13 and finally free. But things dont go to plan now who will be her saviour. ALICE HUMAN NO BELLA EVERYONE ELSE VAMPIRES
1. Chapter 1 My hero

Saviour

Chapter 1 - My Hero

_My name was Alice Brandon and I was finally free…._

I was only 10 when I was put in that hell hole of an asylum. I was looked up and prodded with needles for 4 years because I had 'premonitions'. In other words I was psychic and my mum got me locked up. The only thing that kept me sane through this time were the visions of Jasper. I had my first vision of him on my 13th birthday and I couldn't stop thinking about him since. My visions taught me that he lived here in Biloxi, Mississippi, only 20 miles from the asylum. Then was the biggest was shock in another vision where I learnt that he was a vampire ! couldn't believe it at first but I 'seen' himhunting and I had to believe it. Anyway it was the 5th of January and it was my first day I was free in 4 long years. I had learnt to control my visions and only had them when the doctors weren't around. They then claimed they 'cured me' by keeping me in the dark. I was then put in the adoption place.

I decided to go shopping and spruce up the little room I was given as no one will adopt a girl from the nut house. I had bought a new bed spread, lamp, a few posters and some cloths for myself. Not to mention a little make-up.

I was walking back to my new home at about 5:15pm (we had to be back by 6:00pm for dinner). It was getting quite dark as it was early January when it all happened. So I was walking back to the adoption place when this guy started following me. At first I ignored him as I was only about 5 blocks away from the place, but he then speed up. Next thing I knew he pushed me into the ally-way and I was shoved to the ground. Crack. The disgusting tell tale sound of a broken arm. I screamed and the slimy, fat bag just sneered at me. He then pulled me up and tried to beat me down again when my saviour came. Jasper. He appeared out of now where but I could tell his face anywhere. He came up to the rat bag and pull him off and gave him a few good blows. I just sat back and watched, nursing my broken arm. He just completely took the guy out and told him to scram of he would be back then he turned his attention to me. 'Are you okay?', he asked voice as smooth as honey. I just looked at him in sheer amazement. He was absolutely beautiful and my visions did him no justice. 'I…I'm not sure Jasper I think my arms broken and also a rib'. Wait did I just call him Jasper. Shit. ' Wait, how did you now my name?', he asked, him beautiful eyes full of confusion. 'That doesn't matter right now let's get to the hospital then I will explain everything'. I said, our eyes still locked together. 'Okay', he said and scooped me up in his arms. I started giggling but it soon turned to hissing as he placed pressure on my damaged ribs. 'Oh, I'm so sorry, ehh.. Sorry I didn't catch your name', he said as we headed toward his car. 'Alice, Alice Brandon. And that is one good looking car. Is it an R8?', I said as I checked out his sexy ass car. 'How do you do Alice'. He said bowing his head like a good southern gentleman (as he had a heavy Texan accent). 'And yeah it's an R8, my baby'. He said as he gently placed me down 'Well it is bloody sexy'. I said as he started up the engine and it purred into life. 'Sweet', I said and he pulled me a shinning smile. 'He then started driving down the street but completely missed the turning to the hospital, 'Wait Jasper where are we going, we need to go to the hospital', I said with a panicked tone coating my voice. What if Jasper was going to finish what that guy didn't ? 'Relax', Jasper said, 'Its okay Alice I'm just taking you to my house my dad , Carlisle, is a doctor he'll help you', he said and I completely trusted him. I just sat back and held my arm. 'I'm so glad that you showed up. 'Cause I would have probably been raped again. I'm just so grateful to you'.

'W..w..wait raped AGAIN !!'. He exclaimed, anger completely painted his tone. ' Ehh… yeah see I'm from the asylum and I have 'visions' of the future and the people who worked there raped and abused me to stop me having visions'. I explained and it felt great just telling someone about the hell I had just been through. 'I…I can't believe that, that's just disgusting. Would you care to tell me your story and how you now my name?', he said and I couldn't deny him.

Chapter 2 - My Full Story

'Well I'll start from the very beginning. My name is Alice Mary Brandon. I was born on the 7th of February 1996. My dad died when I was 6 and I have a little sister Cynthia who is now 10. I started having visions the day after my 10th birthday and my mum was not happy. She was a very proud women and didn't want a freak for a daughter. So she admitted me to the asylum and told Cynthia , who was only 6 at the time, that I had died and was with daddy now, she even went to the hassle of having a funeral and everything. I even went and seen my own grave today. I mean I thought that she loved me, but no she was a selfish bitch and didn't want a freaky daughter. So on the 10th of February 2006. They kept me in a small room and always had me paralysed. The doctor always gave me a good beating whenever I went into a vision. When the beatings didn't help they moved on to raping me and made me their little sex toy'. I could see the shock move across his face,' and when THAT didn't work they always kept me in the dark. That's when I started focusing on my visions more. Then that's when my life turned around. It was my 13th birthday and that's when I had my first vision of you. We were sitting up a tree and you were playing the guitar and I was singing'. I then blushed but he was listening intently so I continued, 'Then I had this other vision that you were a…. a..,'

'Just spit it out, you can tell me', he exclaimed and gave me a warm smile and took me hand and squeezed it. It was freezing but I didn't flinch. 'You… are… a vampire'. Whoa I had felt so weird saying it but Jasper didn't even flinch. 'Are you afraid because I will completely understand if you do.' he said and he turned to look at me. 'Wait you mean that its true, this is so tight. I have actually meet a vampire. I actually have the biggest crush on a…. Whoaps, you weren't meant to hear that part'. I said and my cheeks burnt red. 'Its okay, and yes its true. I'm a vampire. So are you going to continue your story. You never know you might the hear my story'. His eyes burning with pure curiosity. 'Yeah okay, so I stared getting visions of you and seeing us together in the future but you never looked a day older but I decided that's because you were a vampire. So I started trying to control my visions so the doctors didn't see me have them. It was very hard at first and it always gives me a head ache. I can now put them of for 20 minutes so I'm proud of myself. The doctors then let me free 2 days ago but I have to go to this adoption place. I got put I there last night and I went shopping today and the you know the rest'. Wow, you have no idea now good it fells to get that off your chest, just to tell someone. 'Well that's some story little lady', he said, using his southern drawl again. 'Hey I'm not little. I'm 14 in 1 month and 2 days so ha and anyway how old are you 18, 19ish', I said to prove him wrong.

'Actually I'm 143 so you are a little lady', he said smugly. 'Whoa 143 but you look …'.

'I know, I know I was changed when I was 18', he explained and I knew what he meant by 'changed'. I was about to ask him more questions when we pulled up outside the most beautiful house I have ever seen. It had huge glass walls and wooden panelling. Just bloody stunning. 'Whoa…', I breathed and Jasper just laughed. 'Yeah it sure is something Esme designed it herself and almost built the whole thing by herself'. he explained but I was hardly listening I was just admiring the house. 'Wait here a minute Alice I need to warn them that I'm bringing in a human and tell Carlisle to get his stuff out. I'll be back in a minute I promise', then he kissed me on the forehead and head and he disappeared into the house with his super vampire speed. But I was knocked breathless. He kissed me! He actually KISSED me! Before I knew it he was back and lifting me out of the car. 'Carlisle's ready and I've told everyone to be on their best behaviour so don't be scared'. He said and kissed me on the forehead again. And carried me swiftly into the house.

Chapter 3 - The Cullen's

We were at his front door and he then placed me on my feet. 'It's okay, I'll introduce you to everyone then Carlisle will get to work on you', he said and we stepped to side. 'Whoa get a whiff of that', I heard someone call from up the stairs that Jasper was leading me up. Once we were at the top I could see a kitchen to my left and as we turned the corner it opened up into a huge living room. And there sat 5 other vampires. On the white leather loveseat was a huge, burly guy with brown/black hair and a painfully beautiful blonde sitting on his lap. On 1 of the 2 white leather sofas was who I guessed to be Esme and Carlisle. They looked slightly older than everyone else maybe 24 to 25. But not old enough to have teenage kids. Then lastly on the other sofa was a guy with reddish brown hair with his nose stuck in a book. 'Everyone I would like you to meet Alice.', Jasper announced to everyone and I just gave a little shy wave. 'okay so this is Edward', he pointed to the book worm who didn't even look up, 'and this is my mummy Esme'. He gestured to the woman with gorgeous auburn hair. 'Hi Alice, its really nice to meet you, and Rose is right. You do smell good'. She said while giving me a hug. 'This is my daddy Dr Carlisle Cullen'. He pointed to the blonde guy who looked like and earthbound angel. 'Pleasure to meet to Alice', he said while shacking my good arm. 'And Rosalie and Emmett', Jasper gestured toward the couple on the love seat. Emmett gave me a big grin and Rose gave me a small smile. 'Hi everyone. I'm really grateful that you've offered to help me'. I was now only talking to Carlisle and Jasper. 'It's no problem Alice'. Jasper said while grabbing my hand and squeezing it. 'Carlisle could we get her fixed up now so the bone doesn't set?', Jasper asked sounding genuinely concerned. 'Okay, lets get her up to my office'. And Carlisle led the way.


	2. Chapter 4 Needles, Cast and OMG

Chapter 4 - Needles, cast and OMG

'Okay Alice, just hold really still'. Carlisle coaxed as he x-rayed my arm and ribs. He then developed the pictures and put them up on that board then lights up. 'Well you have a clean break in your wrist and 1 fractured rib on your right side. So me and Jasper will take you up to the hospital right how and get you in theatre'. Carlisle explained but I just freaked. 'No, no, no I can't go to the hospital. They'll just send me back to the adoption home. I don't want to back there it's horrible, please!'. And I was in tears by the end of my announcement. 'Shh Alice it's okay calm down your okay shhh'. Jasper comforted me and sat me on his lap and rock back and forth. Even though be was bloody freezing it was the greatest place I could ever be. 'Okay', I sniffed and we headed down stairs and into the garage. We then piled into a shiny Merc sedan. How much money did these vampires have? Then we headed to the hospital.

When we arrived at the hospital Carlisle showed the receptionist a doctor badge and we headed straight through to the operating theatre.

I woke up to the most amazing sight ever. Jasper, with his hand in mine and he was talking away. 'Hey sleepy, you've been out for ages'. he greeted me and kissed my hand. Yet again the southern gentleman.

'Oh, I'm sorry. You must have been really bored', I said and he started laughing. ' No actually, me and Carlisle were having quite a long discussion and made half a dozen phone calls. So… wait I'll go get Carlisle. I'll be right back'. And he headed out at annoying human speed. What could he have been discussing that involved 6 phone calls? Then they came back in.

'How are you feeling Alice', Carlisle asked, always the doctor. 'I'm fine just a little stiff. Did you do the operation?', I asked. What I really wanted to know. 'Yes I did and I also ran a few tests as you have no medical records. Well most importantly we had to also do a procedure to reconnect your insides as when your were in the asylum you were tube feed and also used a stoma. Jasper filled me in on the details. That's why when you got out you wouldn't have been able to eat, drink or pass waste. So we fixed all that back up. Also your womb and uterus area was in a pretty bad shape as of what happened', I shuddered. Assholes had marked me, 'then that was about it. So for the next year when you have your period it's going to be quite painful'. I just burned bright red and Jasper smirked at me.

'So is that what Jasper was so excited to tell me', I asked shooting him a look which he caught and held for a few moments. Carlisle even had to cough to regain our attention. 'No it wasn't Jasper wanted to tell you that your not going back to the adoption home. Your coming back home with us, myself and Esme are adopting you'. And a huge smile appeared on all of our faces. 'SERIOUSLY !!!!'.

Chapter 5 - New Beginnings

'ARE…. YOU…. SERIOUS ?!?!?!?', I shouted still gapping at Carlisle in complete disbelief. 'Yes Alice, we are, we just think you'll be such a nice addition to the family. Esme's always wanted a younger child as vampires can't have children, so we adopted', Carlisle explained and motioned to Jasper when he said 'adopt'. 'Hey, you didn't create me I found you lot remember', Jasper said to Carlisle before turning to me. 'I couldn't bear to see you go back there, your part of me now, and you 'seen' us together in the future', Jasper said, only to me. 'Yes Alice you must fill me in on those visions of yours. They might come in rather useful', Carlisle was saying as he began to give me clothes out of a bag. 'And you lot will need to fill me in on vampire 101', I eyed them up playfully, 'Whose are those ? 'Cause if there Rosalie's they will never fit me', I said eyeing up the pyjamas. 'First yeah, I'll tell you everything when you settle in. Second there mum's pyjamas, cause she will be a closer size to you', Jasper grinned and got up to leave. And I freaked.

'Where are you's lot going?', I asked and panicked as both him and Carlisle got up to leave. 'Calm down darlin' were gentlemen remember, as you need to change', he said and I just blushed in embarrassment. 'Okay, I'll be out in a minute'.

I was dressed in Esme's pyjamas and we then headed out to the car.

We then arrived back home and Esme ran into the garage and flung her arm's around me, careful to touch my casts. 'Welcome home Alice', she said and planted a kiss on my forehead. 'You'll need to tell me what type of food and drinks you like because us vampires don't eat. And, oh, me and Rose are taking you shopping in Seattle tomorrow as you have no clothes. Rose probably would have had a heart attack if we could have something like that', Esme explained I just took it all in. I had never felt happier. Well, actually the only time I felt happier was when I was in Jasper's arms and he kissed me. 'That sounds great mum, but, I don't know what I like to eat and stuff because I was tubed for nearly 4 years', and I just grinned at her. 'It's okay dear, and Carlisle gave me all the details, anyway lets get you in and settled'. And I followed to, yet again, meet my family.


End file.
